User blog:Wachowman/Parody 45 Jacob vs Justin (Elvis vs Michael)
And Welcome Back Hello hello boys and girls...(another reference no one will get) And welcome back to my Parodies which is now involving Fire alot, ever since The parody of Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali which just makes fun of CW :3 Anyways, enjoy! Notes A special shout outing thank you (reference no one will get) to Firebrand for Making Justin and WoodenHornets verse! ^_^ Also. I will be getting back to normal parodies soon, but I might wait for S3 to start again, until then, enjoy these! Battle EPIC RAP BATTLE OF HISTORY JACOBSZ VS JUSTINBUCKNER Justin verse 1 Ooh, Jacob is thinking he's so great, plz, You steal my ideas and make crappy parodies. You can't animate your characters, you're not great, At least my costumes can look somewhat accurate! Here's a tip; don't go and troll other users, So you don't get banned and look like loser. I'm awesome, I'm the parody king, you can't beat my trio, All people like you for is uploading ERB's new audio! Watch you rage out when you see me win, see, That you are even more pointless than Vinnie. Making battles that will last Through Time, While you can't even think of any clever rhymes. Jacob verse 1 I may have made some users angry, but I don't give a shit, Cause it doesn't compare to you and STOC's fits. I'll rate you One for your costumes, Two for your rhymes, Three for your Audio but worse than RapsThroughTime Bitch, you best stop talking about VGRB, Cause, you can't get close to them from what I've seen. It's the time for Jacob, and Time to grieve, But for you, it'll be Just-in time for you to leave. I can tell your upset, but I don't understand it, I stole from good rappers, why are you offended. Hornets keeps abandoning you from ERBP's I leave you mad like how you were when Brian's heart stopped beating. Wooden verse 2 (Turns into Woodenhornets)'' Ooh! It's time to make a new parody, About how you rap worse than Parothese. You can't stand to me, so you put a South Park on the stage, Well call me Wachowman, because I'll ban you and make you rage. How you gonna say that your battles are great, When you can't get actors and you have to animate? And like everyone else I'm gonna set you straight, You call women ugly because you know you'll be stuck having to masturbate. You should just stay out of the wiki, man, Even ERB10 raps better than you can. You're saying Hue, whenever you troll, I may have played a brony, but you're a foal! Jacob verse 2 (Turns into SouthPark JacobSZ) You're a mess-up dude, just like Gordon Ramsey's costume, After seeing the title of your video I'm surprised anyone would resume. Hey man, listen up, you can't even play your own part, How do you expect to win with rhymes worse than Walmart's You lost your damn mind when you came up to me, Like Kari did, the very day we started talking. I'm out! Before you try to ask for help with an ERB, Later Dumbass, time for you to leave the wiki. WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who won? Jacob Justin Category:Blog posts